A circuit module chassis assembly is typically used to mount industry standard circuit cards for various electronic applications, such as embedded computing systems. The circuit module chassis assembly may include a chassis supporting one or more rail modules for mechanically securing and electrically interconnecting the circuit cards and a power supply. Such circuit module chassis assemblies may be equipped with different circuit cards for various applications including but not limited to embedded computing systems for defense, military and aircraft applications. The circuit cards used in these applications and platforms typically include powered integrated circuits and other electronic components that generate significant heat which must be dissipated during operation. Such cooling has traditionally been accomplished by conducting heat away from the electronics through the circuit board and/or rail structure, then dissipating heat from the rail structure through natural or forced convection. In some instances, cooling air may be directed to impinge directly on the components and/or circuit card.
Recent trends with embedded computing systems are toward circuit cards which have higher speed and higher performance, but which generate a greater amount of heat. In response to this trend, circuit module chassis assemblies are incorporating additional cooling functions for removing heat generated by the electronics and more precisely maintaining the circuit cards within a given temperature range. These chassis assemblies may employ flow-through technology, in addition to the traditional methods of cooling, where a cooling fluid, in the form of a gas or a liquid, is directed through the structure of the chassis assembly to draw heat away from the electronics.
Enhanced module standards have been established that support applications and platforms from various manufacturers while ensuring compatibility and superior performance of the circuit module chassis assembly. In fact, VITA, the trade association responsible for setting standard computing architectures serving the embedded computing systems industry, is developing a new air flow through (AFT) cooling standard, VITA 48.8, for use in size, weight, power and cost (SWAP-C) constrained 3U and 6U VPX module-based systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated rail and cooling module that efficiently and effectively provides conduction-cooled circuit modules utilized in a chassis assembly configured with fluid-flow-through convection cooling.